vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Palm Siberia
|-|Human= |-|Chimera Ant= Summary Palm Siberia (パーム=シベリア, Pāmu Shiberia) is a Hunter and Knov's apprentice. After being captured by the Royal Guards, she is reborn into a Chimera Ant soldier. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-B Name: Palm Siberia (パーム=シベリア, Pāmu Shiberia) Origin: Hunter x Hunter Gender: Female Classification: Human turned Chimera Ant, Hunter, Nen user Age: 22 Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Enhancer; It is unknown how skilled Palm is when it comes to Nen but she should at least know the 4 basic principles), Weapon Mastery (Is able to use sharp kitchen knives, however is useless against trained assassins such as Killua), Berserk Mode (She is prone to violent outbursts, and if angered enough, will fly into a rage), Limited Clairvoyance (Merman Clairvoyance allowed her to observe her target through a crystal ball) |-|Chimera Ant=All previous abilities on a much higher level. Enhanced Nen Manipulation (As a Chimera Ant, she is far more skilled with Nen and can presumably use all of the advanced techniques as well), Limited Immortality (Type 2, Chimera Ants can survive for a day after being decapitated), Clairvoyance (With Wink Blue, Palm is able to see the last three people her right eye gazed upon at the same time. If she looks at someone else with her right eye, it displaces the oldest target), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Can fight with Killua Zoldyck), Hair Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (Black Widow wrap her entire body with her hair to form what seems to be a dress with a wide brim hat. This "outfit", which changes shape according to her emotions, can efficiently protect her body from attacks, enabling her to concentrate all of her aura on attacking using Ko instead of splitting it between offense and defense) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be somewhat comparable to Greed Island Arc Gon and Killua, but is noticeably weaker as she is not much of a fighter, shown when Killua effortlessly dodged her attack and stated he could dodge it in his sleep.) | City Block level (Is far stronger as a Chimera Ant. Can hurt Killua with her strikes. Killua stated that she was stronger than him in terms of raw power.) Speed: Subsonic (Considerably slower than Killua, who outran her despite carrying Gon.) | Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Killua) Lifting Strength: Class 1 | At least Class 50 via powerscaling (Comparable to Killua) Striking Strength: ' Wall Class' | City Block Class (Easily shattered Killua's 50 Kilogram Yo-Yos and damaged him with her punches.) Durability: Wall Class | City Block level via powerscaling Stamina: Unknown | Immensely High as a Chimera Ant. (Should be comparable to Gon and Killua and the rest of the Extermination Squad members.) Range: Standard melee range. Dozens of meters via Nen techniques. Planetary with Wink Blue. Standard Equipment: As a human, she carried a crystal ball used for her clairvoyance abilities and a set of sharp kitchen knives to intimidate/attack. None as a Chimera Ant. Intelligence: Above Average. Under her emotional instability and psychosis, Palm is actually surprisingly intelligent. The disappearance of her psychosis enabled Palm to reason more coolly. She corrected Killua when the latter objected that there was no point to being able to see Shaiapouf's core, pointing out she would be able to tell him apart from his clones and that they could squash him if they found him. She managed to figure out the nature of the discordant actions of the Royal Guards concerning Komugi and that the introduction of human DNA in the Chimera Ant Queen's diet was at the origin of their stronger sense of self. She took matters into her own hands when only Ikalgo and her remained. Weaknesses: Is highly unstable emotionally and is prone to violent angry outbursts which greatly hindered her rational thought process. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. She is required to feed her own blood to the crystal ball if she wishes to use Clairvoyance. | Due to being in complete control of her emotions as a Chimera Ant, Palm is no longer unstable and is shown to be very level-headed, mature, and intelligent. As she can now utilize Wink Blue, Palm no longer needs to feed her blood to use it however she still must have seen the target at least once. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Merman Clairvoyance:' Palm is a clairvoyant. Her ability requires her to feed her own blood to a dried merman corpse carrying a crystal ball. After fulfilling this condition, Palm becomes able to track the location of anyone she has seen with her own eyes. *'Wink Blue (淋しい深海魚ウィンクブルー The Lonesome Deep Sea Fish):' After becoming a Chimera Ant, Palm can now use her powers of clairvoyance without having to spill blood. Palm's ability Wink Blue requires her to cover her right eye, after which she becomes able to see the last three people her right eye gazed upon at the same time. *'Black Widow (暗黒の鬼婦神ブラックウィドウ Fury of Shadows):' Palm can wrap her entire body with her hair to form what seems to be a dress with a wide brim hat. This "outfit" can efficiently protect her body from attacks, enabling her to concentrate all of her aura on attacking using Ko instead of splitting it between offense and defense. Key: Human | Chimera Ant Gallery Palm_with_make_up.png|Palm with makeup 93_-_Scary_Palm.png|Palm shows her mental instability Hunter_X_Hunter_-_94_-_Large_33-2-.jpg|Merman Clairvoyance 128_-_Palm_Wink_Blue.png|Wink Blue Palm-Black-Widow.gif|Activating Black Widow 133_-_Palm_and_Ikalgo.png|Palm predicts the death of the King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hair Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Chimera Ants Category:Hybrids Category:Chi Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Hunters Category:Aura Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8